Burrito
Burrito (aka AAAS RJ-I) a member of AJ's party during Twitch Plays Pokemon Crystal. He was gifted to AJ by Bill as an Eevee, but evolved at 6d 0h 54m into Espeon due to a high level of happiness in the daytime. History Origins Burrito was received from Bill in Goldenrod City. Bill was often seen as an evil character due to his creation of Bill's PC, and Eevee was already notorious due to the Flareon controversy in Twitch Plays Pokemon Red. As such, the reception of Eevee was met with mixed reactions. Some believed that the False Prophet had returned whilst others thought that Eevee was simply living under the shadow of its cousin, much like Brian. Name Eevee was relatively overshadowed for a time after being given to AJ by the other, higher-leveled Pokemon in the party, especially Lazorgator. As such, most names created by the community didn't stick, especially with a rather complicated given name. Only one name, 'Burrito', stuck. The name was unexpectedly controversial, because it had appeared on the Google Doc and no one truly knew its origin, leading some to accuse the Google Doc updaters of 'nickname forcing'. It later came to light that the nickname initially appeared systematically: while reviewing Eeveelutions that the Eevee could evolve into, it was compared to the task of choosing what type of burrito to get. Later, several very confident messages were submitted to the Google Doc, "assuring" the updaters that the Eevee's name was "Burrito". Despite the controversy, Burrito stuck and became the Eevee's accepted nickname, especially after artwork began using and including the name. Players later agreed that if Eevee evolved into Espeon he would be known as 'Breakfast Burrito', and 'Midnight Burrito' if an Umbreon. As fate would have it, the former occurred. However, the simple name 'Burrito' was still used more often than any other. An alternative name 'Assassin' gained footing due to it being relatively similar to Eevee's given name, fitting with the party's military theme and being ironic given the Pokemon's appearance. This nickname evolved into 'Espeonage' when Eevee himself evolved. Another alternative nickname for Espeon was 'Bringer of Light', which was made in relation to the Pokemon's relations to love, happiness and the fact that it later learned the move Flash. Personality (Lore) One of the defining features of Burrito is his sexuality which is often put up for debate. This is due to Burrito learning the move Attract and, due to the fickle nature of the controls, mostly seemed to use it on male Pokemon of various descriptions. Most players tend to tout Burrito as a pansexual, meaning that, as a creature of love, he would naturally bring love to all Pokemon regardless of species and gender. This has been compounded by Burrito learning the move Flash, and various fan-art depictions of him trying to attract other members of the party. Burrito has also been jokingly said to be the most feminine member of the party. Some people have questioned if Burrito is in fact transgender, although most say he is just a very feminine male. When an Eevee, Burrito received a lot of passionate reactions from the players due to being related to Flareon, the supposed False Prophet. This formed the Pokemon's character into one existing under the shadow of a member of the same species, much like Brian. There are various views of Burrito either actively fighting this prejudice, or simply being indifferent to it. When Burrito evolved into an Espeon, the character was typically accepted as good and depicted as a Pokemon associated with love and kindness for his fellow team-mates. Burrito also became a symbol for many for Operation Love. In Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal) lore, Burrito was often portrayed as the "anchor" or "rock" for LazorGator. Often, it was perceived that LazorGator's rage due to the loss of friends such as the Admiral and Prince Omelette would boil over, and Burrito would talk to him and calm him down, helping him refocus on the overall goal of their journey. After evolving into Espeon, it was viewed that Burrito overcame the prejudice propagated by the Church of Helix against Eevee's due to the False Prophet. Their are multiple interpretations as to how Burrito's evolution in the Ice Cavern occured, with some depicting the False Prophet Flareon tempting Burrito with its power, others show that the Flareon visited Burrito to encourage him to find his own path, and some believe that the Flareon was not involved with Burrito's evolution at all. Following the events on Mt. Silver and the end of Generation 2, some believe that AJ and Red, along with their 'Mon, journeyed on a quest together to try to find and stop Bill. Others believe that Burrito and the team returned to Johto to live out their lives peacefully now that their journey was over. Trivia *Burrito holds a Full Heal, despite not being able to use it. *Burrito is the only Eevee evolved by the Hivemind not to be a Flareon. Thus, he is also the only Eevee to have evolved without a stone. Category:Generation 2 Category:Gen 2 Characters Category:Hall of Fame Category:Mt. Silver Category:Pokemon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Burrito Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Psychic-Type Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Crystal Category:Love Interests Category:Characters Category:Blaze Black 2